In recent days, sharing services that perform intermediary business when various resources such as vehicles, spare rooms, cloths, manpower and skills, and funds are shared by multiple persons and exchanges are conducted between individuals have been spread. In these sharing services, matching between a resource provided by a provider and a user that uses the resource is performed.
As a technology for supporting the matching, for example, a technology has been proposed in which at least one of supply information and demand information is obtained and recorded, and the matching between the supply information and the demand information is performed to transmit a result of the matching to a terminal of a supplier and a terminal of a consumer. For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-144010.
Since various matching targets are available in the sharing services, a variety of modes of matching managements also exist. For this reason, in a case where a common infrastructure that provides various sharing services is considered, a wide variety of management items corresponding to the various sharing services are to be prepared and managed, which is complicated.
As an aspect of the present disclosure, it is aimed at appropriately performing matching management in accordance with a category of the sharing service.